IL007: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City
The Water Flowers of Cerulean City (ハナダシティのすいちゅうか) is the seventh episode of the Pokémon anime series, except in the United States, where it was broadcast after Battle Aboard the St. Anne! The episode was first broadcast in Japan on May 13, 1997 and in the United States on September 6, 1998. This episode features a recap of the last episode and features Misty's three older sisters: Daisy (the oldest) Violet (second oldest) and Lily (second youngest). Episode Plot At the start of the episode,Misty tries to convince Ash and Brock to bypass Cerulean City and go straight to Vermilion City. She fails and says that she will wait for Ash and Brock outside of town. Later, Team Rocket enters a building looking for something to steal pokemon with and they find what they're looking for. The next day Ash and Brock enter the city, then they notice that Misty is gone and Ash dosen't mind it though Pikachu misses her. Later that day, they see a crowd of people around a buliding and wonder what's going on. They head over and see Officer Jenny standing at a crime scene. Officer Jenny accused them of being the thieves that stole a giant vaccum machine. Ash and Brock prove to Officer Jenny that they are innocent, she lets them go. After that Brock asks Officer Jenny out on a date but she turns him down. She then tells Ash what the thieves stole and tells Ash and Brock to move along. Ash asks Brock if he can tell him anything about the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Brock says that since he is also a Gym Leader, he can't tell. Brock says that he has something that he needs to do and Ash heads to the Gym by himself. When Ash arrives at the Gym, he sees three sisters performing a show. Ash confronts them backstage and discovers that they are the Gym Leaders and he challges them to a gym battle. The girls( Lily, Daisy, and Violet) tell Ash that they can't because their pokemon have battle three other trainers from a place called Pallet Town and their pokemon are all worn out. The only pokemon they have left is a Goldeen that only knows Horn Attack. They offer Ash a badge without battling when Misty appears saying that she, the fourth Cerulean Sister, will battle him. It turns out that Misty is the youngest Cerulean Sister and the other three call her a runt. After Misty fights withs her sisters, Misty challegenes Ash to an offical 2 on 2 gym battle. Ash accepts. At the start of the battle, Ash tried to send out Pikachu, but Pikachu didn't want to battle Misty. Ash then sends out Butterfree instead. Misty's Staryu quickly knocked it into the water, making it lose. Misty withdraws Staryu and sends out her Starmie and Ash sends out his Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Whirlwind on Starmie, but it jumps into the water and attacks Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Gust on Starmie, making it hit the wall. Just as Ash is about to win, Team Rocket bursts in and tries to steal all the water pokemon using a vacuum machine. It sucks in all the pokemon including Pikachu and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt making the machine explode and Team Rocket blasts off again. After this, Daisy gives Ash the Cascade Badge. Misty protests this until Daisy points out that if Ash used Pikachu from the start he would have won. Ash gladly accepts the badge. Ash and Misty leave the gym and Brock meets them and they all head out to Vermilion City. Debuts *Daisy *Lily *Violet *Starmie *Seel Major Events * Ash and co. reach Cerulean City. * Ash obtains his second Gym badge. * Ash discovers that Misty is a Gym Leader. * Ash and Misty battle for the first time. * Misty's Starmie makes its first appearence. Bloopers *In the dub in Spanish, Misty's sister calls for Seel, but mispronounced it as See-al instead of Seel. *In the English dub, during the opening and right before the title appears, the text on the sign Gary wrote on is in Japanese although the dub is in English. *In one part, Ash's Pikachu's part of it's right ear is missing. Trivia *Misty's sisters are all named after flowers. *Rachael Lillis provides the voices for both Misty and her sister Violet. *The "Who's that Pokemon?" in this episode is Seel Quotes * "Aw, I never wanted to come back here." Misty talking about Cerulean City *Misty: "I'm the fourth sensational sister!" Lily: "There are only three sensational sisters and one runt." *Misty: "We have to protect all the pokemon." Violet: "But what about my hair?" * "It's times like these that make me want to go straight." ~James after getting shocked by Pikachu (again) Gallery﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes